Reactions
by furubafan74
Summary: A series of drabbles of the Gaang's reactions to Aang's pregnancy in The Reunion.  Post war AU.  Zukaang, Sukka, Teoph.  Don't like don't read, no ship/gay bashing please
1. Aang

Aang

I had been in Ba Sing Se for over a month now, on important Avatar duties. I knew it was important and everything to be there, but I couldn't help being help being a little irritated. I hated politics. It just seemed like a bunch of cranky people yelling at each other and not getting anything done. Well, anything important anyway. The fact that I was supposed to only be here for about two weeks wasn't helping matters any. It was a little selfish of me to neglect the other nations by spending so much time in the Fire Nation, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault that Zuko lived there, and that he couldn't travel much because of _his_ duties.

"Oh. Hi, Roku." Roku hadn't popped up out of nowhere since the end of the war, nearly ten years ago. I had talked to him since then, of course. I had always gone to him, though. "Do you have an important message for me?"

"I do, Aang. You might want to sit down." That didn't sound good. "Nothing's happened to Zuko, right?"

"No, no. My great-grandson's fine." Oh. That was a relief. Roku looked a little unsure of himself, which was unusual for him. "You're pregnant." That was funny. I could have sworn that he said I was _pregnant_.

"I…what?" Roku definitely looked uncomfortable now.

"You're pregnant. With twins. Both boys, one will be an Airbender, the other will be a Firebender." I was pregnant? Really? Awesome! A horrifying thought occurred to me. I knew how girls gave birth…well, in theory, anyway. I also knew that if I had to give birth the same way, it was _not_ going to work.

"Roku, I'm glad to be pregnant and all, but how, exactly, am I supposed to give birth?" If Roku weren't a spirit, I would have sworn he was blushing.

"The babies, will, er, come out the same way they came in, Aang." (A/N: I hope that's how mpreg works. I really do.) Roku wouldn't meet my eyes. I realized suddenly that it was probably a little…awkward for him to be discussing anything related to the sex life of his reincarnation and his great-grandchild. Whoops.

"So, um, how is it that I got pregnant. I mean, I know what Zuko and I did, but not how I managed to get pregnant since I'm a guy."

"You were supposed to be born a girl, Aang. The Avatar Cycle alternates between males and females, along with the nations. No Air Nomads were carrying daughters when I died…so you were born a male. The fact you were supposed to be female means that the spirits were able to help you conceive."

"So I can have more children with Zuko?" I liked the idea of having lots of kids running around. Lots of little Zukos.

"Yes. You will always be the one who bears them." I figured that was why I had gone through a phase where I wanted to be the bottom before I left. If I was the one who could conceive, then it made sense that I would have to be the one on the bottom. I couldn't wait to tell Zuko about the babies.


	2. Zuko

Zuko

It had been over a month and a half I had seen Aang, my lover of almost ten years. The letter I'd received via messenger hawk said that he should be home that day. It was now late afternoon, so Aang had **better **show up soon.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" The ambassador's tone made it clear that he'd been trying to get my attention for several minutes now.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador Ling, what were you asking?"

"I was _asking_, my Lord, if you had had a chance to-" Ling was cut off by the door being flung open by a guard.

"Fire Lord Zuko, sir. The Avatar's sky bison has just crossed over the palace walls." In other words, Aang was finally home. I couldn't wait to see him.

"Thank you, Shen."

"I'll ask you later, my Lord. You are obviously…distracted… at the moment."

"Thank you, Ambassador Ling. If you would excuse me?" I exited my study after Ling nodded and headed out to the front courtyard to greet Aang. I made it to the throne room before meeting Aang. I nuzzled his ear while holding him tightly. "It's about time you come home," I purred. Aang laughed softly.

"I've missed you, too."

"You're off that 'I want to be the bottom' kick aren't you?" If someone had told me ten years ago that there would ever be a day when I would miss being the bottom for Aang, I probably would have tried to burn them. Ten years with the eternally patient Aang had done wonders for my temper.

"Yep." Aang flashed me a quick smile then kissed me lovingly, nipping my lower lip. That was another thing that had changed over ten years. I used to have to bend over to kiss my lover. That, or Aang would have to use an airball or stand on his toes. The technically-younger boy had shot up over the years, and was now barely a quarter-inch shorter than me. Aang toyed with my hair, letting the long strands trail over his fingers. "I'm going to screw you into the mattress so hard, you'll leave a permanent indent," he whispered, making me blush.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Avatar Aang." His grey eyes sparkled at me.

"I always keep my promises, Fire Lord Zuko." We kissed again, separating only when my mother came into the room.

"Boys! You _have_ a bedroom. Perhaps you two should make use of it."

"Yes, Mother."

"Yes, Lady Ursa." Mother had told him repeatedly to call her 'mother' or 'mom,' but Aang rarely did. Especially if he was caught off guard or embarrassed, like he was now.

"I don't know about permanent, Aang, but we definitely left an indent on our poor mattress." Aang laughed softly at my comment, then kissed me again.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to put this…" He took my hand and pressed it gently against his stomach. "You want kids, right?" I looked at him, a little confused.

"I need to have at least one child who's a Firebender, for succession and all that."

"That's not what I meant. I know we both _need_ to have children, I just wanted to know if you _wanted_ children."

"Yeah, I want children. But I knew when we fell in love with each other that I wouldn't have children with the one I love." He looked relived at my words. He shifted so that he was straddling me.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" How could Aang be pregnant? He was a guy. We were _both_ guys.

"Roku told me while I was in Ba Sing Se. The spirits-I don't know which ones exactly-did something so that I could get pregnant. I don't know what they did, but it has to do with the Avatar cycle. Anyway, that's why I went on that 'I want to be the bottom' kick for like a month. You can't have kids, but I can. And to get pregnant, I had to be, um, on the receiving end." He blushed slightly, looking more like the innocent little monk I had first fallen in love with.

"You're really pregnant?"

"Yep. With twins." Twins? They were having twins?

"You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"They're tears of joy, Aang. I'm crying because I'm happy, because you've given me a gift I never thought I'd be able to receive." Aang smiled happily at me. "Oh, spirits. How are we going to tell everyone?"

"We'll think of something. Most of our group is coming here for the reunion, so we can tell them then. Your mother lives here in the palace and your sister lives close by, so we can tell them as soon as we figure out how. We can tell Iroh the next time we go visit him. That gives us plenty of time to come up with something." I wasn't sure it was going to be as simple as Aang was making it sound. In the meantime, I had to find some scrolls on pregnancy so that I knew what Aang and I could and could not do. There were bound to be some in the library.

"We have plenty of time before we have to decide how we tell everyone, Aang. Why not spend some of that seeing about making that indent permanent?"


	3. Ursa

Ursa

"Mom? We have something to tell you." My son and his boyfriend looked a little fidgety.

"What is it, dear?" I hoped they weren't still embarrassed about my telling them to get a room the day before. That didn't seem like them, so I doubted that was the reason for their fidgetiness.

"I'm pregnant, Lady Ursa. Mom." Aang corrected himself, remembering that I had told him to call me 'Mom' after I found out he was with my son.

"How did you manage that?"

"The spirits helped." I could tell there was more to it than that, but neither man seemed willing to expand. Great spirits. Getting information out of them was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Do you know if I'm getting a grandson, or granddaughter?"

"No. But I'm having twins, one Firebender, one Airbender. We hope to have more kids, too." Well. I had managed to get Aang to volunteer a little information with that question.

"When are you going to make an honest man out of him, Zuko?" He blinked at me, startled.

"What?"

"When are you two going to get married? Now that you've gotten your lover pregnant, when are planning on making an honest man out of him?"

"We hadn't really thought about it, actually." Aang looked at him, and then smiled nervously at me. Teasing these two was fun. I should do it more often. It _would_ be nice if they got married, though. I would have to make sure there wasn't a law against it, and pursue that subject in the future. Right now, though, I wanted to know more about my future grandchildren.

"We'll come back to that later. Now, what about baby names?" More squirming.

"We haven't really thought about that, either." I sighed.

"What _have_ you two thought about? Besides making up for lost time in your bedroom." Both of them turned bright red, a clear indication of what the answer was. Obviously, they were _both _looking at this pregnancy the way the average male would.

"I found some pregnancy scrolls in the library. We've been reading those. Aang's not overly thrilled about some of the restrictions, though."

"That's because you are using that scroll as an excuse to treat me like I'm a fragile vase that will break if you look at me funny." I stepped in before they could argue.

"That's normal for expectant fathers, Aang. Ozai was that way, too. It's something every pregnant woman learns to deal with. Zuko, dear, at this stage, Aang's not that delicate. And with his diet, he should be fine nutrient wise, so don't worry."

"Okay, Mom." I knew my son. He would try, he really would, but sooner or later, he'd be right to 'Aang is a delicate flower who must be handled with utmost care.' It's a good thing Aang is so patient. Zuko's overprotective to start with, and with this pregnancy, he was only going to get worse. Aang would have to put up with it, just as most pregnant women did.

"That's one of the joys of pregnancy, Aang. Right up there with morning sickness, and rampaging hormones." Aang smiled and leaned against Zuko. "But look at this way, for the next seven months or so, Zuko will spoil you rotten. When you're really starting to show, you might be able to get him to wait on you hand and foot." I had been able to get Ozai to do that occasionally during my pregnancies. Then his thirst for power had changed him so much.

"Mom, don't tell him that!"

"This is a new experience for Aang. As someone who's been through this twice before, I feel I have an obligation to tell him the perks as well as the unpleasant parts. If you ever have questions, Aang, I want you to come to me."

"Sure thing, Mom." Calling me 'Mom' seemed to be easier for him now.


	4. Azula

Azula

It wasn't fair. Zuzu had everything. He had the throne. Mother loved _him_ more. _Uncle_ loved him more. Not that I blamed Uncle, of course. He had a lover that adored him, had for ten years. Ty Lee loved me, just as I loved her, but she just wasn't made for monogamy. I put up with her straying, because if I didn't I would lose her completely. Now he was having children with the Avatar. It simply wasn't fair. I forced a smile.

"Congratulations, Zuzu." It was the best I could muster. I hope he wasn't expecting me to coo over how wonderful it was that he was having children with the man he adored. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on me. Ten years ago, I had been the one with everything, and Zuzu had been jealous of me. He frowned at me. Apparently he was.

"Azula? Is everything all right? You've been meditating the way the doctors said to, right?" Or he could just be worried about my mental health. Looking down, I realized why. Smoke was rising from my robes where I had hidden my clenched fists. I relaxed them, hoping the robe wasn't ruined. Zuzu paid for all my robes. I hated having to take money from him.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I just wasn't…" I searched for the best word. "expecting your news is all." He nods; obviously wishing the Avatar was there. I know why he didn't bring him to see me. I don't blame him.

"Is everything all right with you and Ty Lee?" Zuzu was definitely more observant than he had been years earlier.

"No. She's off with yet another boyfriend."

"Why do you stay with her if she cheats on you so often?"

"Because I love her. And she loves me; she just…can't handle monogamy." Ten years earlier, before my breakdown, I would never have accepted it. I would have insisted that Ty Lee either be with me and me alone, or I would have broken up with her. Zuzu bit his lip.

"I know you don't like it when I try to tell you how you should live your life, but, as your older brother, I think you deserve better than someone who cheats on you with someone else every other week. It makes you miserable, and that's not part of a healthy relationship." Maybe Zuzu was right. Maybe Ty Lee and I should break up. I would have to think about it some more, and talk to Ty Lee before I made up my mind.

"Thanks, Zuzu. I'll take that under consideration." He smiled at me, a little sadly. I guess he thought that I would completely disregard his advice. Zuzu's relationship with Aang had lasted ten years, and was still going strong. His advice about relationships was probably good. "I…I really am happy for you, Zuko. I'm just jealous." And why shouldn't I be? He had everything I wanted. He crossed the room to where I was sitting and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. I cried on his chest, grateful for his comforting gesture. I guess Ty Lee's infidelities had a bigger effect on me than I thought.

He didn't say anything, just held me close and stroked my hair as I cried. "Thanks, Zuzu. For everything."

"Any time. That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"Yeah. That's what big brothers are for." That and annoying their little sisters.


	5. Iroh

To my anonymous reviewer, Anon: This takes place ten years after the war, so the Gaang are no longer children. Zuko, as Fire Lord, has learned some social skills. Azula's been out of Ozai's influence for ten years, and she's spent seven of those in a mental hospital. She's a kinder, gentler Azula now. Besides, she was alone with her brother, and she's gay in this AU. She was _not_ going to act all seductive with him. Alone with Ty Lee, maybe. But not Zuzu. And as for Aang, in Ba Sing Se, he was lonely, missing his beloved. The other times we see him, he's learning he was pregnant, intent on seduction, or telling friends and family about his pregnancy. Neither of those are situations where acting like a child is appropriate. He still is silly at times, of course. But his silliness is tempered with the fact that he's now 122 years old, and he restrains his silliness to times and places where it's appropriate. I handle mpreg like it's a normal het pregnancy, with a healthy dollop of 'how'd you manage that one?'. If I'm breaking a mpreg rule by handling it that way, then I apologize. I have read mpreg. Most mpreg, I've found, is crackfic. I don't write crackfic. I do try to work in humor, especially when Sokka's involved. But this is a serious story. If this is not to your tastes, I'm sorry, but I think you should find something else to read in that case.

Iroh

"You're going to be a great-uncle, Uncle." I stared at my nephew for a moment, letting his words sink in. If I was going to be a great-uncle, that would imply that Zuko was going to be a father. Aang seemed remarkably at ease with the situation, considering that it meant my nephew would have had to have slept with someone else. Probably many times.

"Who's the mother?" I hoped he didn't say 'Mai.' She was a nice girl, and at one time, she _had_ made my nephew happy. I didn't think she'd make a very good mother, though. Children needed parents who would show them love and affection, and from what I had observed, Mai seemed to have a difficult time showing _any_ emotions. She also still cared deeply for my nephew, and having a brief relationship in order for him to have the heir he needs would hurt her badly.

"Aang's the mother. We're having twins."

"Roku said one would be a Firebender, the other an Airbender," Aang chimed in. I filed that away for future reference.

"How is Aang pregnant?"

"I was supposed to be born a girl, and because of that the spirits were able to help me conceive." Zuko looked at him, surprised.

"You never told me that part."

"I was going to, but then you started crying and then I scr-er, we ended up making love again. Remember?" They were both blushing, and it wasn't hard to figure out what Aang had been going to say.

"So I'm going to have grandbabies, then? It's about time I got some. You and Aang have been dating ten years, and your sister was released from the hospital years ago."

"Aang was twelve when we started dating! Are you suggesting I should have tried to get a twelve year old pregnant, Uncle?"

"I was a _hundred_ and twelve!"

"Sorry, love. I forget how sensitive you are about our age gap sometimes." Zuko kissed him lightly. "Besides, Azula didn't have any idea how to flirt with boys, or anything like that. She always ended up scaring them all away, until Ty Lee started teaching her."

"Yes, and then they ended up dating, so it's highly unlikely I'll be getting grandbabies out of her anytime soon," I grumbled. "You two will just have to give me lots of grandbabies to make up for that."

"We plan to. Right, Zuko?" Zuko smiled at him.

"As many kids as you're willing to have." Good. Lots of grandbabies for me to spoil. I planned to spoil all the kids Aang and Zuko's friends had as well, but I was especially looking forward to spoiling their children, since I would be their great-uncle.

"I wonder if I can get them to call me grandpa."


	6. Toph and Teo

Toph

As soon as we walked into the room where our group was meeting for our annual reunion, I realized something waswrong. There were too many heartbeats coming from Twinkles. Two of them were small and faint. Twinkles seemedheavier, too. Like he wasnt his usual light-stepping self.

Twinkles? Why am I picking up three heartbeats from you?

Oh. Um, you can tell?

Yes, Twinkles, I can tell. I heard Teo gasp beside me.

Aang? Are youpregnant?

Yeah. Were having twins. As happy as I was that two of my best friends were having children together, I couldnt help but think of all the opportunities for teasing this situation created. I flopped down in a chair beside Teo.

You know, Twinkles, I would have thought that after ten years, you might actually top once in a while.

Actually, Toph, I top all the time. Especially now that Im showing. Zuko finds being dominated by his pregnant lover hot beyond measure. Dont you, Zuko? Zuko squawked, sounding embarrassed.

Teo was full of questions about the pregnancy. Twinkles finally got tired of answering them.

Alright, alright, enough about us, how are you two doing? Have you set a date for the wedding yet?

We were thinking around the Autumnal Equinox. Were going to get married in Omashu.

Thats great. Hopefully Zuko relaxes his overprotectiveness enough to let me go, since Ill _really_ be showing by then. Hes bad enough now. Twinkles might be complaining, but I could hear how happy he was in his voice. I didnt think he was as irritated with Sparkys fussing as he was pretending to be.

If he doesnt, just send Teo a letter and Ill come here and make him let you. Twinkles and Sparky both laughed.

Ill do that, Toph. I think just the thought of you coming here will keep him in line, though.

It had better.

Teo

I could hardly believe it. Aang was pregnant. It went against all the laws of science, but the proof was right there in front of me. I studied him closely as Toph teased him about topping. I had never seen my friend look so happy. Becoming an expectant mother was good for him. He was glowing with happiness, and whenever he looked at Zuko, love.

How did you find out you were pregnant?

Roku told me in Ba Sing Se. I had no idea before he said anything, honestly.

Did he say how you got pregnant?

The spirits helped. I was supposed to be born a girl, actually. Thats how Im able to conceive, but Zuko never will. I could not picture Aang as a girl. Not even now that he was pregnant. The idea of _Zuko_ pregnant was pretty funny, actually. It was kind of a shame he couldnt get pregnant. I would have loved to see that.

What about baby names? Have you guys picked out any?

We picked out two names for boys and two names for girls. Lu Ten and Tenzin for boys, and Kazuka and Meifeng for girls.

Sokka and Suki will probably have plenty of questions, Teo. I knew what Toph was getting at, I just had a few more questions.

When are you due?

In about six months. Alright, alright, enough about us, how are you two doing? Have you set a date for the wedding yet?


	7. Sokka and Suki

Sokka

I could hardly believe sometimes that there had been peace for ten whole years now. Considering some of the arguments Katara and Zuko had gotten into over the years, it was even harder to believe. They had been getting along so well after Zuko helped her find the man who killed our mother. Then the war had ended, Aang and Zuko had announced their relationship, and Katara and Zuko's relationship had gone steadily downhill since. Suki figured she had been interested in Aang and was upset that he had ended up with Zuko and so was taking it out on him. I wasn't so sure. If my little sister was interested in someone I would know, and Katara hadn't been into Aang. Haru maybe, but not Aang. _Aang_ had definitely been into _her_, though. That was why I had been so surprised when Aang and Zuko had ended up together.

Aang was sitting on Zuko's lap as they kissed happily when we walked into the study where we were meeting for our annual meeting. Nothing unusual there. Those two were always lovey-dovey, especially if Katara was going to be there.

"Hey, Toph. Hey, Teo. How are you two?" They both grinned at me.

"Oh, we're good. Aang and Zuko have some really good news."

"Really? Well, when they come up for air they'll just have to tell us." I helped Suki into a chair. She might be one of the best warriors I had ever met, but she was almost six months pregnant, and her stomach extended halfway to the moon. Of course, whenever she asked, I assured her that she wasn't that big, and that she looked as svelte and beautiful as ever. I may be a lot of things, but suicidal wasn't one of them. Besides, she _was_ beautiful.

Aang and Zuko broke apart at that point.

"Hey, Sokka. Hey, Suki. How's Yue? Suki, you look absolutely gorgeous." I stared at Aang's gently rounded belly in shock. He was pregnant? I heard Suki thank him for his compliment just as my vision went black and the ground rushed up to meet me.

Toph's hysterical laughter was the first thing I heard as I woke up. The second thing was Zuko's voice. I cracked my eyes open to see him, Aang and Teo peering down at me in concern.

"Crap! He _fainted_."

Suki

"Hey, Sokka. Hey, Suki. How's Yue? Suki, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, Aang." I would have said more but my husband fainted at that point. He must have noticed Aang's pregnancy. I had suspected almost as soon as we walked in, but I hadn't been certain until Zuko moved his arm. Aang had that distinctive 'pregnant-woman-in-love' glow around him. The same glow that my sister-in-law Katara said that I had whenever I was around Sokka. Teo, Aang, and Zuko all crowded around him in concern, while Toph laughed.

"Crap! He _fainted._"

"Smooth, Snoozles. And here I thought you only fainted during childbirth."

"Ha, ha, Toph. Very funny. It was…a bit of a shock, that's all."

"So you faint every time you're surprised? Living with you must be fun. Is it, Suki?"

"Oh, loads of fun, Toph. I'm always picking him up." I couldn't help but join in the teasing. Sokka tried to be such a manly-man, it was fun to poke gentle fun at him when he was less than manly. He might act offended for a bit, but it was never permanent.

"I'm fine. Give me some room."

"To answer the question you asked before Sokka fainted, Yue's doing fine. She's starting to develop a lovely mischievous streak. Oh, and congratulations on your pregnancy, Aang." Sokka gave me a look as he climbed to his feet and plopped down in a chair.

"Thanks, Suki."

"Have you started developing cravings yet?"

"Not really. Nothing besides custard pies with flower petals on top." I had had some weird cravings, but never anything involving flower petals. I laughed.

"One of the perks of having the Fire Lord as the father of your baby would definitely be that you would never have a hard time having your cravings fulfilled, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty much anything I want, Zuko will get for me. Right, Zuko?" Zuko seemed content to let us talk about pregnancy without really pitching in.

"Yeah, of course I will Aangy." He tightened his grip on Aang's waist. "Anything for my children's mommy." He grinned wickedly at Aang's mock-glare. It was going to be wonderful having someone else who was pregnant at the same time I was around. I could probably talk Sokka into staying here for the rest of my pregnancy. I was reaching that point where I really shouldn't be traveling, anyway.

The door opened behind us. Katara must finally be here. She was late again, as she was most years. Sokka might not believe that Katara had returned Aang's feelings, but I knew that she had. I also knew that she was having a hard time getting over Aang, and that that was why she was late every year. She didn't like seeing Aang and Zuko together, so obviously happy. She was _not_ going to be happy when she found out about Aang's pregnancy. Not happy at all.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! About time you showed up!"


End file.
